That Harmony
by TheEffectOfATeardrop
Summary: 2 months ago Annabeth saw Percy cheating on her with Drew, smashed the coral pendant he gave her in his face, and disappeared. Now Annaline Olympia(Annabeth Chase) and Grace Harper (Thalia Grace)- best friends and rising stars- are going on tour. Can Percy fix his mistakes in time? Or has our favourite ship Percabeth already sunk? Please review! It means a lot to me! Thanks


"Annaline! Grace! You're on in five minutes!'' our manager-Charlet-  
hollered  
"Annabeth, are you sure you want to sing this right now? I mean, it has only been a couple months. It's still a pretty fresh wound,'' Thalia- my partner in crime-whispered.

"Relax Thals. I'm fine… I think," I finished with a smirk and walked onto the stage, hearing Thalia grumble but get up and follow me.

I laughed softly at the startled faces the rest of our band had on as they stumbled to get on stage fast enough. I immediately felt horrible about walking out with no warning.

"Hey, Vancouver! How Y'all doing tonight?" cue the screams.

"Well, it's an honour to be here in Canada. So, for the first song, I'll be singing my new single. It's a very new but special song for us."

The crowd went crazy and I laughed softly but immediately regretted it. It had only been two weeks ago that I got surgery to fix what that crazy bitch did to my ribs, but that's a story for another day.  
" _A steady beat goes one, two, three, four_

 _A steady heart goes, "I love you more"_

 _I know sometimes it's confusing_

 _Pick out a moment when you couldn't make up your mind_

 _And you think that your entire life is timed_

 _You said, 'It's your choice,' but who's choosing?"_

"This next song is for my undeserving little fucker of an ex!" I stated, causing the audience to cackle.

" _Feeling used_

 _But I'm_

 _Still missing you_

 _And I can't_

 _See the end of this_

 _Just wanna feel your kiss_

 _Against my lips_

 _And now all this time_

 _Is passing by_

 _But I still can't seem to tell you why_

 _It hurts me every time I see you_

 _Realize how much I need you…."  
_

After the concert, I went backstage to wait for Thalia.

"Annab-line, Annaline, um, just so you know, we're uh-we're doing a concert in Manhattan. Look, I know it's soon and all but it will really help our image and uh… if you don't want to, we can call it off," Thalia blurted out then waited nervously for my answer.

"Look, Grace," I noticed that all of our band was watching this exchange, "It's fine. I mean, really, what's the chance of running into them, right? Zero to none."

"Hey guys, guess what?" I cheered as I pushed open the door to the Poseidon cabin. Ever since Annabeth and Thalia left it had become the rest of the seven's hang-out place.

"Whaaaaat?" groaned Percy(he had become quite depressed since Annabeth caught Drew trying to jump him).

"Well, only THE BEST band is coming to New York, and since Daddy knows I love them, he got me a few tickets to their show!"

"So Pipes," inquired Leo, "what does that have to do with us?"

"You're coming to the concert, idiot."

"Nooooo," groaned Percy.

"I'm not leaving"

"Oh get your pathetic ass up and quit whining. We're going and that's final!" I said, putting on my best 'mother' voice.

We had gotten to the stadium(with much difficulty as they lost Leo multiple times in the crowd-he tended to wander off when he saw something shiny) and found our seats with half an hour before the main act (Squeal!) Annaline and Grace.

"Gods," groaned Frank, "I cannot believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Oh, shut up!" I hissed, observing the quickly filling stadium. On each corner of the room was a TV, each with trivia and facts about the band. Suddenly something flashed on that caught my eye. ' _Text your name and your favourite Annaline and Grace song to (1800) 556 627 and you will get entered into a draw. What will you win, you ask? Top prize: One week vacation for you and four friends,(all expenses paid for) to the Canadian Rocky Mountains with Annaline and Grace, we will provide more info to the winner._

 _Second place: New Ford Escape, four-wheel drive.'_

I quickly whipped out my phone and entered myself into their raffle.

"That... Was... THE... Best... Concert... EVER!" I squealed as we walked to our car.

"It wasn't awesome, but it definitely wasn't horrid," Leo said.

"Their songs are more for teenaged girls."

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzz…_

I looked around.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzz…_

There it was again! Where was that coming from?!

"Guys…" I whispered. They kept talking amongst themselves.

"Guys!" I hissed.

"What!?" Percy groaned.

"Keep it down!" I whisper-yelled. "Am I the only one who heard that? Really?"

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything?" Nico piped up.

"It-it sounds like a demented snake!"

Bzzzzzzzz…

"See? There it was again! What if it's an Emposia, huh? Or a-"

Leo jumped in, "Piper!"

" Drakon? Or Medusa? Or-"

"PIPER!"

"What?"

"You do know that that's your phone that's set to vibrate, right?"

I blushed, feeling awfully foolish. "Oh! Yes. Yes, I did. I was just going to, um… Check that! Yes, right now."

I quickly got my phone out and checked my voicemail.

"Piper Mclean, this is Annaline and Grace's manager, Charlet Ringer. I am calling to inform you that you have won the first-place prize of a one-week vacation for you and six friends. Please call me back at the earliest convenience. My number is 1-800-556-627. Again, you can reach me at 1-800-556-627.

"Guys, we won a one week vacation with Annaline and Grace!"

"Cool,' Leo cheered, 'Grace is totally hot!"

Annabeth POV

"So, we have the names and profiles of the winners. Do you wish to see them, Annaline?" Charlet asked me on the phone after our NY show.

"You know what, I think I'll keep that as a surprise, thank you though!" I replied.

I then realized that I was going to need to move on. Nobody could replace Percy, but I've got to give someone a shot. I'm a new person now, and all I've got to do is forget about him, and I can truly live my life again.

Percy POV

"Come on guys! Come on! Are you packed yet? HUUUURRRRYYY!" Piper shrieked.

"JESUS! WILL YOU KINDLY SHUT UP!?" I snapped. She is so fucking annoying. Piper just kinda stood there looking deflated. Huh, guess I hurt her feeling. Tough, she was the one that dragged me to that cursed concert and is now making me go on a stupid vacation. I mean, really! Who does that!?

Piper POV

I don't really know where Percy's burst of anger came from but, if anything, it shows how much he really needs this break. He never used to get this snappy. After that fight, we packed up and headed out. By the time we got to the lodge, it was around midnight and Annaline and Grace had already gone to bed.

In the morning we were eating when two women came in arguing about something.

"No, cantaloupe should be sliced in watermelon-like slices, not eaten with a spoon after being cut in half like an anim- oh! The guests are here, Grace!" Annaline said.

Ohmygodsthereheretheyarereallyhereihavewaitedforthisdayforyearsohmygodswhatdoido?!

Annaline was about 5'3 ½ with eerily familiar ringlets, blue-green eyes and an over-sized sweater and pyjama pants. Grace was 5'6 with long, straight black hair. She had chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a fuzzy onesie with bunnies on it.

"Umm… hi, so, my name is Annaline, this is Grace. I'm assuming you guys are the ones who won the contest, yes?"

"Yes, my name is Piper McLean daughter o-" I began. Jason coughed pointedly.

"Daughter of Tristan McLean. My name is Jason Grace, this is Percy Jackson, this is Nico Di Angelo, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang. Nice to meet you."

Oh Gods, I almost gave away who my mom is. Crap. Didn't mean to do that…

I don't know why, but Annaline's face went a little pale when I introduced her to Percy.

"Well, Grace, I have to go to the recording room, I forgot my phone in it yesterday, and I really don't want to go alone. Will you come with me?" Annaline asked. Grace looked confused.

"Wait we didn't- oh. Ok, sure." They both turned on their heel and walked out.

Annabeth and Thalia practically ran to the soundproofed recording room, and as soon as they got there, Annabeth collapsed into a puddle of tears on the floor and Thalia fell to her knees to comfort the younger girl.

"Thalia, what am I going to do?" she sobbed, "I can't live in the same house with my ex-friends who think I'm a coward and my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me, WITH one of the biggest sluts at camp! I can't!" Thalia sighed.

"Babe, I know you can do it. You've got me by your side. Besides, they probably hated Dick-head at first, too." Annabeth managed a small laugh at the nickname she and Thalia had made for Percy, though it vanished as soon as it had come.

Thalia continued, "They understand. They loved you then, they love you now. They won't think you're a coward. And Perseus? He wouldn't know a good thing if it smacked him in the face. Literally. And now that you're gone? Oh, now he's sorry!" Thalia laughed sadistically.

"Thanks," Annabeth said in a small voice, feeling her cheeks heat up. Thalia had always had a way of cheering her up. She stood up and offered Thalia her hand.

. .

When the girls got back, the entire gang was standing in the entranceway, looking confused. Annabeth bit her lip awkwardly while rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back.

"So, sorry 'bout that. Betcha you weren't expecting that kind of behaviour, hmm?" she laughed, "Guess it's just last-minute nerves. So! The top floor is off-limits and so is the recording room, which is labelled, so that shouldn't be a problem. Is anyone here married, or in a long-term relationship who would like to sleep in the same room as their partner?" Piper and Jason sheepishly raised their hands.

"Oh, I don't know aren't you two a bit too young to-" Annabeth cut Thalia off.

"Grace, let the couple be," she warned, knowing that it must be hard for Thalia to not go into protective big sister mode, and she felt for the older girl, but she also knew that Thalia had come softly close to spilling their secret. Strangers, especially celebrities, wouldn't care who shared a room with whom.

"Grace, can you take Percy, Frank, Leo, and Nico and show them around, let them get settled in a bit and I'll take Jason and Piper, Reyna, and Hazel? Great, Come on girls…. And guy." 

Thalia visibly crumpled with relief that she didn't have to spend more time with her brother, seeing as she knew she was going to blurt something out. "You guys are going to LOVE the games room!" she gasped, "And the pool!"

. .

Piper's POV

Piper was confused, up close Annaline was an exact replica of Annabeth, except with brown hair, and up even close she walked like Annabeth, too. Hmmm, she thought, that's strange. And they way she paled when I introduced Percy, that's sketchy…. Nah, it's probably just a coincidence.

"Alright, so this isn't the kitchen, we do have a chief, but if you're ever randomly hungry, feel free to do some snacking," Annaline stated as they walked into a heavenly smelling room with chocolate coloured cupboards and brownish marble countertops. There was a dark gray stainless steel stove, and to the right to of the stove, under the window was a double sink. As she wandered into the other room, she saw Annaline standing there with a strange look on her face.

"Hey, you alright, Annaline?" she asked.

. .  
I wonder if I should be friends with Percy... I mean, obviously I won't forgive him until I can see he's really sorry, but still, it looks like he could use another friend….

"Hey, you alright, Annaline?" Piper asked me.

No. Don't be his friend. You'll only end up caving in…. She thought to herself. "What?" I asked, " I didn't hear you, sorry!"

"No, it's ok," Piper responded. You know what? Percy and I will just be friends, and no one suspects a thing. What's the worst that could happen?

. . 


End file.
